


The villanos thing

by YuueHamatto69



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuueHamatto69/pseuds/YuueHamatto69
Summary: The little thing is out of my head so please don't read





	The villanos thing

**Author's Note:**

> This crazy story that came out of my crazy head, the base: Song of villanus thing that puts my-secret-alien-trash in your video where draws a nice comic ZaDr and then I see this other comic where Zim takes this form female androgynous ( Zim is not feminine but i imagine Dib with something as well and the smoky eyes or trans already i'll think about it later) and finally, there is the idea that loves to my beloved monster that is this Dib sexcslave of elites irkens and really I am fascinated by the idea that Dib but it is also something that I have always thought that arises from my heart to see Zim for what was created,  
Be a conqueror of worlds just as ruthless as Galactus and becoming a tallest by their own merit to having conquered a ¼ of the known universe with a large fleet under his command. I remember the comic where he's sent to retrieve an artifact of time and makes a lousy job as a leader and I say this is stupid, he can do better.
> 
> And well i'm talking in English about that i'm on a journey of over 8 hours a somewhere in the country to perform the work to which they cannot send someone more why nobody wanted to go and there I volunteered to do so. In addition to that the application that use of dictation prefers the english language to write better than the Spanish for some strange reason. 
> 
> So I'm going to publish this as going out of my mouth before the panic erasing everything because I am still having a panic at what people will think of my writings and my art and why it is still not finished to translate the little green book for @the-space-case in spite of the fact that supports me and is very nice person and strangely I just want to go to hell or maybe i'm already there and i do not and realized.
> 
> Without further ado I invite you to read this disaster originating from the depths of no place that I am addressing the people of any location that has a Oxxo, wants to put a cashier why it is necessary for its population of less than 400 people.
> 
> (The things in parentheses are my thoughts so you may or may not have relevance to in history)

The Earth, about 15 years ago when the Invader Zim was sent by their higher to that planet in no place to get rid of it because they considered it a nuisance.

The young invader arrived at the planet as we all know, armed, its base and set out to fulfill his "mission" everything was normal on their first day of school, with the exception of a slight detail (in my head, without this history does not advance to the course that I wanted)

Dib simply our young researcher paranormal did not attend school that school cycle since his father had decided that the best way to cure him of his madness and focus on real science was educated at home and how it could not exclude your small took the two under your strict tutelage and only left the house to go to the lab or for some event in which was required the presence of Professor Membrane and were permitted the presence of children ( If there are places for more you are important to children cannot go and these brothers have 11 and 12 years respectively so yes, still children by that serves the pediatrician and i am already alucining maybe)

There was no first confrontation, there was his eternal rivalry, never met and Zim had the free way to make all their plans of conquest that over 2 years Terrans to my view the irkens age more slowly so 2 years terrans( would be means of life Irken, it may be important later) And it was too late for the teacher to be able to do something before membrane the imminent invasion so that only succeeded with their abilities was to make a spacecraft to take their children, provisions and flee the planet before the arrival of the Irken armada.

Yes, the tallest came to carry out the invasion as they observed the progress of Zim and something more. A slight detail that they did not overlook and only confirmed when they found him in the miserable planet called Earth. Zim change, not only his attitude was less annoying, but had also become a little more high and by that curiosity decided to go and conquer a planet.

Zim, Gir, mini moose and skoodle because this lived in the basement of Zim from long ago; they were offered to the Tallest sweets earthlings what they loved it (this is cannon to try them sweets of the Earth would love) and turned the planet into a huge plant producing junk food leaving alive only humans needed to grow and produce so esquicitos sweets.

And converted to an Invader Zim officially in assigning another planet along with the other to conquer and assigning to skoodle his assistant because they did not recognize the planet of rats and network are not happened another thing to do with it.

As the Earth fell under the irken Empire the professor and his sons were in another sector of the universe falling to another unknown planet and with such good fortune that was a planet where they were more refugees fleeing their home planets to join the Resisty. This group gave them asylum as others and the teacher decided to join the resistance to assure a future for their children.

And years passed, 4 years irken in total where Gaz and Dib were already considered adults and active members of the Resisty while his father worked in the laboratories constantly improving their weapons Gaz had joined the forces of attack because for her to control those weapons was how to play video games and for that lived in what Dib, He simply could not find his place, passing by almost all possible positions for their skills natas of Guerrero, he fought against irkens together with his sister, was in the laboratory along with his father and joined the computers in each one of the assignments that the resisty could offer but never found its place.

The membrane became great assets for cause (PELA CAUSA!!! ...Ok no) achieving an increase in all possible aspects, thanks to Dib more than anything, department in which he entered was the section that got in waist, managed all or improved becoming effective, precise and functional.

The resisty started to gain more power, more land and more species joined them becoming a real threat to the empire. And so it took another two years irkens.

Red and Purple were on the bridge of the immense eating their donuts as usual while answered the calls of the invaders assets and planned to that planet go first, until and a emergency cal lis incoming

"Who will it be?" Red asked Purple - I'm going to know - he made a gesture of disinterest with the hand- someone to answer- he said with his tone complainant

"Here the invader Rem reporting my tallest - appeared on the screen a small invasive red eyes and uniform worn with a suspect black background and illuminated only by what could be the brightness of the display

\- Ah yes, invasive Rem, we sent to the planet of the sporvs, How will your mission? - Purple getting asked another donut in the mouth

-I regret to inform my tallest that my mission to failed - mentioned the poor irken rubbing his hands nervously and shifted more to almost curl up in a ball on the floor with tears in his eyes looked pleading to their higher than on the other side of the screen were infuriated by his report

WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY THAT YOUR MISSION TO FAILED?, THE EMPIRE DOES NOT ACCEPT FAILURES Purple yelled while Red choked with what you just eat, but I didn't want to spit it out because it was super high quality batch of newly arrived from the earth "EXPLAIN INVADER, WHAT HAPPENED? - Sued Purple giving blows to the back of help him

"My Tallest, the Resisty have come to the aid of sporvs of my invasion and are a few attempts to break defenses of my base and destroyed my unit sir, please requested support to get out of here- the small irken begged as she wept seas of tears and stood on his knees begging by the help of their leaders

"THIS IS UNHEARD OF THESE MALTIDOS RESISTY THEY STOPED THE 15 INVASIONS OF PLANETS PERFECTLY FROM CONQUER- And with a last blow on the back of Red, Purple, was able to do that spat with what was drowning and after coughing a few moments managed to speak again  
-Rem its mission invader was not completed and therefore we are able to assist you so good luck- said simply waving his hand and taking another donut

Everyone in the room remained silent, even purple stood with her mouth open because it did not believe that Red would abandon as well one of their own but did not have time to replicate because of the screen is heard a powerful explosion and in less than a second the small invader was surrounded by warriors Resisty With his uniform navy blue and carring of high-technology weapons that no irken had seen before, what appeared to be their leader a tal guy with black hair, glasses, and with a handkerchief that covered his face pointed to the small invader to the chest and began to speak

-Invader Rem is accused of trying to conquer for the rule the planet x-278 of the race Sporvs by which the Resisty you are found guilty and will be sentenced to death-  
Just finished speaking shot him in the chest to the small invader causing a catastrophic damage to your pack ending with the life of the inken.

And to you tallest purple and red we will find them, kill them and the empire is fall from our hands-  
Threatened with a more serious tone and sinister flipping the look the screen where is appreciated to all in the bridge stunned without issuing any noise because it was the first time in years that there was an irken fall before the enemy.

The resisty pointed his weapon laser at the center of the screen and yelled

FOR THE CAUSE 

FOR THE CAUSE- chanted their peers

Fired his weapon by cutting the transmission definitely leaving only at inmensia a horrible static that gave rise to the announcement of lost signal.  
For minutes that seemed like hours no one spoke, no pilot issued any sound while I was growing up the sound of the breathing of the tallest a strong and loud shriek was heard from them

"THOSE PATHETIC CREATURES DARED TO KILL ONE OF THE OUR- shouted to the sky with uniso cry doing shaking all those in that room

"YOU CAN BELIEVE IT RED, THEY KILLED AN INVADER -purple turned around to see a red fase

-AN INVADER, AN IRKEN, ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL CREATURES IN THE UNIVERSE, IN FRONT OF OUR FACES- exclaimed indignantly despite the fact that he had decided to leave a few moments ago (garbage is garbage, but no one messes with our trash)

-WE WILL END UP WITH EACH ONE OF THEM-  
-WE MUST EXTERMINATE  
\- THOSE DISGUSTING AN FILTHY CREATURES WILL BE WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE  
"BUT WHO WILL DO IT-  
-WE MUST SEND TO OUR STRONGEST WARRIOR-  
\- THE MOST POWERFUL FLEET AFTER THE INMENSIA-  
\- SOMEONE SUITABLE AND ABLE TO COMMAND AN ARMY AND ANNIHILATE THOSE CREEPING VERMIN-

For a moment ceased to shout to begin to think about their options, who had a profile that fit with your needs? Who apart from them was smart enough to put an end to this problem? What irken in the universe was able to finish with the resistance and leave a sea of blood to his step?

And as if the understanding they fell suddenly looked at each other and took they shoulders shouting at the same time an scream

-WE NEED TO ZIM-

And WELL until we arrived here with this story, and come to a city where I do not know the name of anyone, I only have the location of a hotel where I will spend the rest of the night and back at the hotel I will post this on internet.  
If someone reads this please tell me the spelling errors, lack of consistency or any other detail that you find

I fall in love with this story, so perhaps in the return trip (if you don't feel no one with me, so that trucks have places for two passengers) I will continue this story but it will be until you return to travel or the nest ZADRday.


End file.
